


That pack feeling

by Rizz07



Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Arthur is restless and Charles figures out it's due to his pack instinct, but it isn't their family pack that is causing it.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723480
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	That pack feeling

Annoyed Charles eyed his brother, who was pacing the Ferrari garage restlessly in wolf form. At first it had concerned him, but since Arthur refused to answer his question about what was wrong, it had started to get on his nerves. He was trying to focus here. There was a race coming up in just a few days, where he needed to perform at his best. One that he wanted to win. “Arthur.” Growling out his brother’s name in irritation, when the beta started to softly whine on top of the pacing. “Either you tell me what’s wrong right now or get out” he threatened, done with the younger’s behavior. “I need to focus.”

Letting out another whine, Arthur finally changed back into human form. Rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly. “I don’t know what it is.”

“Then why are you like this?” There must be a reason for it.

“It’s just, like this feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me restless, uneasy, worried even” his little brother tried to explain. Actually placing a hand on his stomach, as if it was physically bothering him.

A frown appeared on Charles his forehead. Being quite familiar with that phenomenon himself, and so should Arthur. It was pack related. A warning of sort to alert you that something was wrong or at least going on with a pack mate. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that he wasn’t feeling the same. Meaning that it wasn’t related to their family pack. But what other pack was Arthur so involved in to make him have this instinct? That was what confusing him, and likely Arthur as well. He could feel it wasn’t coming from their pack bond and that was why he was probably struggling to place the feeling.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Verstappen. Of course. Arthur had gotten real close and attached to the Dutch omega and his make shift pack. The attack creating a bond a bond between the two. So it must be him, or at least someone involved in his pack. But he seriously doubted that his brother was that close to the likes of Daniel or Lando. No his money was on Max.

“Alright, come with me” he instructed. He was unfocused and distracted anyway, so his work could wait a few minutes. He had a better chance at succeeding after figuring this out. Grabbing Arthur’s hand.

“Wait. Where are we going?” his brother asked bewildered, being pulled along.

“The Red Bull garage” he simply answered. Sensing his brother’s confusion, he explained. “Think about it. Your pack instinct is playing up, so it must be Max, since I don’t feel it.”

“Oh” Arthur breathed out. “That actually makes a lot of sense” he slowly spoke, nodding in understanding.

The Austrian team’s garage was close to theirs, getting there rather quickly. Charles scrunched his nose at the stench that reached his nose upon entering. The smell of anger, bitterness and hurt a little overwhelming, even while fading. Getting spotted by Horner, who narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin a little. “Leclerc, to what do I owe the pleasure?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Not sounding unfriendly, more guarded.

“We’re here for Max” Charles simply told him. Not feeling the need to go into detail.

Horner eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before moving his eyes over to Arthur who was fidgeting and shuffling around behind him. Picking up on the beta’s discomfort. “What’s wrong with him?”

“We were hoping Max could tell us” Charles said to him.

For a second the Red Bull team principal stayed silent, considering his options, before giving a little nod. “I sent him to the pack room. You should probably checkup on him there” the man told Arthur. 

So he had been right. “We’ll do that.” Giving a nod in thanks. Pulling Arthur along once more. Heading straight towards the pack room. Silently wondering what had happened for Horner to sent his driver there, that was very uncommon thing for a team principal to do.

**

Upon arriving Charles could already sense the sadness and bitterness coming from inside and he instinctively knew it was Max, Arthur tensed up, letting out a whine full of concern and despair. It was even worse upon opening the door. Arthur letting out a long, low whine. Changing into wolf form, he rushed into the room. Coming to an abrupt halt upon seeing wolf Max curled up with Kimi Raikkonen.

The Finn lifted his head, eyeing Arthur with that stony gaze of him, even in wolf form. And Charles could sense his brother’s uneasiness. He would be too. This was Kimi Raikkonen after all.The Iceman. A man both of them looked up to and admired. The only difference was that he was a little more used to having the Finn around than Arthur was.

Kimi chocked his head a little, then to Charles his surprise he moved back a little to make room for Arthur. Who hesitated a little, before quickly moving over. Curling up against Max and nuzzling him. Letting out a comforting sound. Which Kimi seemed to approve of, giving the beta a little nuzzle in return.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open and Daniel came rushing in, followed by Lando. “Shit Max” the Aussie cursed. Closing the distance between them with big steps. Sitting down and pulling the wolf across his lip. “Cyril wouldn’t let me leave until Lando showed up” the man apologized with a light growl, clearly upset with his boss.

Charles was beyond curious as to what had upset the omega. Wanting nothing more than to stay, but knew he needed to head back to the garage. The guys were waiting for him there. And as much as whatever had happened to Max seemed important, it didn't involve him. It wouldn't give him an usable excuse to use with Ferrari, Max and him weren't pack.

A little conflicted and with heavy feet he moved back towards the door and left the pack room. He had a job to do and whatever was going on was none of his business.

**

It was late afternoon when Charles found himself knocking on a hotel room door. Having just rounded up his work at the garage. Daniel had sent him a text earlier, asking him to come over after finishing up. And he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. In a way he was glad the Aussie wanted to involve him, but it also worried him a little. What if he was doing so, because it was necessary and Max needed all the support he could get? He didn’t like that thought.

A few second later the door opened, revealing Daniel. The Aussie grinned upon seeing him. “Hey come on in” he invited. “Thought you would wanted to be here as well.” The words and the man’s relaxed demeanor, made him let out a breath or relief. The alpha seemed to have everything under control.

Walking into the room, he saw Max sitting on the bed, leaning back against headboard. His brother was next to him, cuddled under the Dutchman’s arm. Next to him was Alex. Legs stretched out in front of him with Lando sitting between them, lazily leaning against Thai's chest.

“Albono” he greeted the other beta.

“Charlie” the Thai grinned. And Charles moved over to take the empty spot next to him. Almost shyly shuffling closer to the man, who threw an arm over his shoulder. Never admitting it out loud, but liking being close to the other beta.

“I guess you’re curious about what happened, right?” Daniel asked, sitting down, facing them and next to Max his legs. Intertwining his fingers with his mate’s.

“Kind of.”Trying to downplay his curiosity. Not wanting to sound to eager. “But you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable” he quickly added. Leaning forward to look at Max. Not wanting to be the reason to cause the omega stress again.

“It’s okay, you’re bound to find out anyway” Max shrugged. “Whenever I get like this, it’s pretty much always due to my father.”

Charles nodded. That explained so much. It was no secret along the paddock that Jos was far from father of the year. According to what he had heard, Max had all but banned the man from coming to races unless he invited him. Which he occasionally did just to please the man and get him off his back and to not make the media suspicious. And he had seen the older Verstappen earlier when he was on his way to the garage. “I take it, it wasn’t a planned visit?”

The omega hung his head, shaking it. “He decided to forget about the rules and decided to come visit _his son._ ” All but spitting out the last part, like he was offended the man would claim that. “Of course I told him to go. Not that he planned to do that without a fight.”

“Have you two ever fought, like really fought in wolf form?” Charles wondered. Daniel snorted.

“More than once” Max admitted. Sounding tired, like it was causing him energy to just think about it. “You see the thing with my father is, that he believes he’s fucking important and almighty, but he isn’t. Not even to my career anymore” the omega told him honestly. Really throwing it all out there, which Charles could only admire. It took guts and trust to do that. “I think is behavior is mostly due to the fact that he can’t stomach the fact that, at least in his eyes, he’s a mere beta and not an alpha. The gender he believes he should be and likes to pretend he is."

“Having a omega son, is not helping that either, I take it.” If only alpha's were good enough in the man's eyes. 

An almost bitter laugh fell from Max his lips. “No it isn’t. Well tough luck on him. I am not ashamed of who I am.”

“And you shouldn’t be.” The words automatically falling from his lips. Taking even himself by surprise. “You’re one of the strongest omega’s I have ever met” he added, because why not, if he was spilling his true feelings about his rival. Earning him a soft smile from the Red Bull driver and a meaningful and approving look from Daniel.

“See you two can get along” the man claimed proudly.

“Never said we couldn’t” Max replied. “Charles is just an annoying bastard on track.”

“Why because I can beat you?” Charles challenged with a smirk.

“Because you have the habit of being in my way” was the answer, but it was spoken lightheartedly. With a bit of twinkle in the omega’s blue eyes.

“Pot, kettle.” They had always been closely matched, and more than once had he felt like Max was in his way. Feeling like the leader or win was running way while he was stuck behind the Dutchman, and no doubt was it the other way around as well.

“I’m just happy you two can be civil, it’s good for the pack” Daniel told them.

Swallowing Charles suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions as the man's words sank in. The Aussie considered him pack? Did Max as well? A feeling of excitement bubbling up inside of him at the thought of being part of this pack.

“It’s up to you” Max spoke as if reading his mind. “Only you can decided if you want to join our little pack, but the door is open.” Warmed spread throughout his chest as he beamed. “Like I’ve said before, with Arthur we’d knew we got your with him.” Reminding him of his words after his own breakdown over Seb’s departure.

“I’d love to, if you’ll have me.” Arthur let out a please sound.

“Of course we will” Daniel told him with a grin. “And with that settled. What food should we order? I'm hungry.” Charles letting out a laugh, as Max playfully hit him.

"Italian" the Dutchman still answered, which everyone agreed with. No one wanting to go against the omega, after the day he had had. And Charles was perfectly fine with Italian as well. 

After ordering, they all settled comfortably on the bed for a movie. “Pack evening” Alex whispered to him, making him smile. To be immediately included for that. The choice falling upon an action movie both Max and Lando claimed they should see. Daniel putting it on, as Charles contently put his head on Alex his shoulder. His inner beta pleased to be close to the beta and to be surrounded by pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ready! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
